


It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress
Summary: Prompt #5 - “I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.” and/or #10 - “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.” please?





	It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.

“You always know what to say” Garrus’ booming laugh rang through the corridor. 

Shepard cocked her head, examining the doors in front of her. She was relatively sure she knew where the rest of the crew was. She was on her daily rounds of the Normandy, and everyone was checked and accounted for. The Battery was her last stop, Garrus always occupied much more of her time than was strictly appropriate for a Commander and her officer. And now, well, now appropriate was thrown straight out of the airlock along with a few other things, like clothes, inhibitions, and general respect for the Normandy. 

“Extreme, but I’m game” he spoke again. Shepard glanced back bewildered, checking that she wasn’t missing anything crucial. There was always EDI, but that seemed unlikely, Shepard had rarely seen her interact with Garrus. Something about his ability to dismantle the AI from the inside with a few keystrokes that she clearly found off-putting. 

She shrugged and opened the door, nothing ventured nothing gained. 

Garrus froze “Shepard?” 

“Who are you talking to?” she asked. 

“I am Commander Shepard and Garrus Vakarian is the most ridiculously good looking turian on the Citadel!” 

Shepard’s head snapped towards the voice “Oh my god Vakarian what the hell!?” 

She found herself staring at a full height holo of herself smiling blank-eyed, flickering occasionally. 

“Hey big boy” the holo purred “come here often?”

“Garrus…” she approached the holo cautiously, her voice dangerous. 

“I can explain…” the panic in his voice was unmistakable. 

“You better…” she leaned closer to examine the VI that saluted smartly in her direction. 

“When I get naked in the bathroom, the shower usually gets turned on!” the VI chirped. 

The real Shepard snorted “What else she do?”

“Er… let me just turn it off…” Garrus stumbled to the console. 

“Oh no you don’t Big Boy” she made a grab for his arm arresting him mid-air. 

“If you see a guy about this tall” the VI reached up on its tiptoes “wears a visor, has a voice to die for, tell him I’ve got a Thannix waiting to be calibrated” 

Garrus tried to break away from her hold, but where she lacked in height and strength she more than made up for in skill. 

“This isn’t funny anymore Shepard, please let me turn it off” he pleaded with her. 

“On the contrary my dear, this is hilarious” she finally looked at his panic-stricken face and smiled warmly, she would stop soon she promised herself, but right now this was far too entertaining. 

“Garrus” the VI’s tone suddenly changed, took on a softer cadence “Remember what you are fighting for” 

Shepard blinked in surprise “What was that?” 

He sighed not meeting her eyes “That was the reason I brought it” 

She let go of his arm, letting him turn away from her. Garrus punched in a code and the VI flickered off. 

“You were gone” his shoulders slumped as he spoke, “this, this is how I coped.” 

“Garrus…” she called to him, her heart aching from his pain, but he stubbornly refused to look at her. Shepard took a step forward, then another, wrapping herself around his back. 

“I like hearing your voice first thing in the morning, stupid, I know” he murmured relaxing in her arms.

“I’m sorry” she pressed herself closer to him. 

“You’re back, what more can I ask for?” the usual brightness returned as he twisted in her arms, turning to face her, wrapping his own arms around her. 

“A better sense of humour perhaps?” she smiled up at him. 

“I am shocked you don’t appreciate my puns!” he teased, brushing the top of her head with his lips. 

“Alright big guy,” she said “that still doesn’t explain why the thing has a full vocabulary of terrible innuendos too”

He snorted “That’s a more recent addition, for fun” 

“What the real thing doesn’t do it for you anymore?” she baited. 

“Oh no,” he smirked reaching down and hooking his hands around her hips, easily lifting her up and depositing her on the console. “The real thing is always better, the real thing has a certain way of calling my name that the VI could never replicate” 

“Oh yeah?” the world around her began to swim as he leaned into her, and his hands glided up her sides. 

“Here let me show you…” he purred into her ear, making her completely loose all sense.


End file.
